ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Achieving True Power Guide by Mega
Introduction :I am creating this guide to hopefully help other Pups out there who are worried about the level cap fight. The opinions reflected are my own and not intended to be any sort of definitive statement on this quest. The strategy depicted worked for me and may not necessarilly work for eveyone. Take away from it what you like. A Tip For Getting Your Testimony :If you find yourself having to solo the Troll Surveillants to get your testimony, it is much easier to pull the one you want to kill, then zone it at Halvung, because when you come back he will have lost his pet and wont summon it while you're fighting with him. My Gear Used :Main: Hades Sainti note: I bought these for this fight for hate control on Shamarhaan :Head: Emperor Hairpin :Neck: Opo-opo Necklace (for TP) Buffoon's Collar (only for macros on maneuvers) then Spirit Torque as actual piece :Body: Royal Knight's Aketon :Hands: Battle Gloves with Puppetry Dastanas (macroed in for maneuvers) :Belt: Life Belt :Legs: Combat Caster's Slacks :Feet: Air Solea with Puppetry Babouches (macroed in for Repair) :Back: Dodge Cape :Ring 1: Jelly Ring :Ring 2: Ecphoria Ring :Earring 1: Velocity Earring :Earring 2: Signal Pearl because I forgot to bring anything else. Hopefully you don't make the same mistake as me. :Ranged: Turbo Animator :Ammo: Automaton Oil +2 ::As you can see I went with an Evasion setup because MY opinion is, you can't hurt what you can't hit. Other people can use what they like, but this was my gear in its entirety. Also, much of the gear I used is inexpensive or easy to farm yourself. Pup is my first job to level 70 so I lack some of the gearing options that more veteran players have. My Automaton's Attachments :I am an avid soloer and as such I use the Soulsoother Head in most places on most mobs, so I decided that this fight should not be any different. I trust my mini WHM and it hasn't really backfired on me. Below are the attachments I chose to use with a mini explanation of why I chose each one. :Mana Booster Higher spell casting frequency is always great (in my opinion.) :Loudspeaker More spell damage never hurt anyone (except the mob you're fighting.) :Loudspeaker II See Above. :Turbo Charger Great for a little extra DoT while trying to boost your pet's Evasion :Shock Absorber Many Puppetmasters ditch this, but I find it useful for a little bit of damage mitigation. You can swap as you see fit. :Condenser It's useful if you know you will be spamming certain Maneuvers. Mostly I keep it on for just in case I think I might Overload. :Auto-Repair Kit It never hurts to have regen on your pet. :Flashbulb Some may omit this attachment, but on a WHM pet you always have a Light Maneuver up so I say use it. :Optic Fiber Arguably the best attachment you will ever buy (in my opinion.) Plus the boost it gives to Damage Gauge almost ensures a cure for you all the time. :Damage Gauge Always necessary for this frame (in my opinion.) :Mana Tank I like this attachment just in case you're spamming Cure V, because what mage doesn't need more MP. :Mana Converter Better than Economizer, especially for the price (in my opinion.) ::Once again these are the attachments I find useful, you can swap in/out what you like based on your preferences. Also I don't have Tranquilizer or Economizer, so I can't say whether or not they would be a nice addition to the pet for this fight. Use your best judgement and find what works for you. Pre-Fight Buffs :Once I entered Navukgo Execution Chamber I started using my 4''' Sleeping Potions with my Opo-opo Necklace to get 100% TP. :After I used all the potions, I ate Squid Sushi and drank a Persikos au Lait :I got closer to the arena where Shamarhaan and Valkeng are and used a Light Maneuver, then an Earth Maneuver, and finally a Dark Maneuver. :My final buff was to cast Repair with the Automaton Oil +2 The Actual Fight :For this fight I was a 70 PUP with no sub (because you lose your access to sub) My Hand-to-Hand skill was capped as well as my Evasion before starting the fight. I capped it using Troll's Automaton's and Troll Surveillants in Bhaflau Thickets. Also my Automaton was one Magic level away from being capped. :After all my maneuvers were in place, I ran in and deployed Drille (my Automaton) onto Shamarhaan while I engaged Valkeng. I used my 100% TP to start off with Howling Fist, then I used an Icarus Wing to get 100% TP again. After the second Howling Fist Valkeng was nothing more than a heap of scrap metal on the floor. He managed to get off a Bio while I was using the wing, but it didn't seem to help his case at all. I then turned my attention to Shamarhaan who had dropped my pet's HP down to about ~640/871. Drille cast Cure V on himself and I began hitting Shamarhaan. After a short while I had enough hate to keep him facing me the whole time. He only used Howling Fist a couple times, Shoulder Tackle once, and Combo once. The damage from Howling and Combo was pretty close (roughly mid 300's) and Shoulder did about 200.. I only got to use Howling Fist one time during the fight before he surrendered. The lowest my HP got during the fight was in the low 600's of 951 total health. I kept switching between Light, Earth, and Dark maneuvers throughout the fight. I did '''NOT have to use Overdrive at all during the fight. I decided to save it in case I overloaded and needed an emergency maneuver. All in all the fight took 5 minutes and 28 seconds, including the time for casting buffs. I'm sure many will disagree, but I was disappointed with how easy the fight ended up being. All of what I had read on it said bring tons of potions and expect a difficult time. I brought 10 hi-pots with me and used a total of ZERO during the fight, which was my goal. Closing Thought :Honestly, the trolls I had to fight to get the Puppetmaster's Testimony were much more of a challenge than this fight. When you are preparing for this fight just remember to relax, it's not that hard. On a funny side note, this was the second time I did this fight, because the first time I went there, I took too long waiting for Iceday (for Shiva's Claws) to arrive while in the zone that it booted me before I ever even got to start. There must be some time limit for the fight or at least a limit on how long you can wait before engaging. I never saw any mention of being timed anywhere but trust me when I say if you wait too long it will kick you out and ruin your Puppetmaster's Testimony so that you can't trade it to the door again. It will just give you a message about how your testimony is torn when you try to re-trade it. I figured I'd tell all of you this, because I never saw it mentioned anywhere.